Sock Puppet
by This One is Dead
Summary: [AU TwobitPony slash Oneshot] The culprit silently tiptoed behind the furniture Pony was sitting, and then...


A/N: Oh mai. Akane is back. Run for the hills! I'm writing this on Notepad because Microsoft Word is mean to my laptop. D:

Anyways, I've decided to make myself a comical slash writer! W00t! I got a Tokyo MewMew comical femslash fic in my deviantArt page if anyone is interested. -gets shot for promoting AD in Author's Note-

WARNINGS: Slash, AU, strange-ness. You need to have an insanity level of 4 of 10 to read this.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to S.E Hinton.

--

The house was silent. No one was there. Perfect time to read. Happy to see this opportunity, Ponyboy walked to the sofa and opened up his book to where he last left off.

He was so into the book, he was oblivious to sound of the unlocked front door slowly opening. Someone was coming in with something in his hand. The culprit silently tip-toed behind the furniture Pony was sitting, and then-

"HI THERE!"

This scared Ponyboy so much to a point that he dropped his book and started thrashing his body for two seconds. Looking to his side, he saw...a sock puppet? What the hell? Looking down behind the furniture, he spotted the most predictable person to have scared him in his time of reading with the use of a sock puppet. Two-Bit.

Pony was expecting Two-Bit to get out from where he was, sit next to him, put his arm around him to rub in the fact that he scared the living daylights out of him, but no. It didn't happen. Instead, he found himself in a childish situation between himself and the sock puppet, as if he was on a show made for two year olds with puppets talking to people.

"So, what's that you're reading?" Two-Bit disguised his voice, moving his puppet-hand, making as though the puppet was the one talking.

"It was a mystery book," Ponyboy said in an annoyed matter, "I was just reading it, until you came along!" One of the morals of this dialogue is to never disturb a reader.

Two-Bit got his puppet to 'look downwards', trying to make a sad expression "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,"

Pony let out an annoyed sigh.

"You know how cute you are when you're annoyed?"

Pony faced the puppet with a strange look on his face "What the-? Two-Bit, were you drinking before you got here?"

"Hey, be more appreciative that I'm complimenting you!" Two-Bit's puppet 'said'

"Yeah, I'm just gonna ignore that" Pony leaned over to pick up his book, looking for the page he was on. He knew Two-Bit drank before he got to the house.

When he finally found the page and started reading the paragraph he left off when he was frightened, Two-Bit placed the puppet on Ponyboy's shoulder, looking downward.

He KNOWS that this is an inanimate object 'looking over his should', but it was annoying him.

"I'm not gonna be reading peacefully today, am I?" Pony thought as he closed his book with another one of his annoyed expressions.

"Aww, how cute!" Two-Bit's puppet 'said'. Did Two-Bit make a gay sock puppet while drunk or something? Man what did he drink? that last question is a big mystery, seeing what all this is going on.

"Two-Bit, how bored or drunk were you when you made thi-" and he was given a kiss on the lips by a sock. He broke the kiss "EW TWO-BIT! Do you know where that sock has been?" Pony yelled. It was the truth. That sock wasn't exactly the cleanest sock in the neiborhood. It was almost literally gray while its original color was white.

"So, that's how you feel 'bout mah buddy, eh?" Two-Bit said as he was slowly exposing himself from the rear of the furniture.

Annoyed with Two-Bit's drunken state. That's all what Pony felt. Suddenly, Two-Bit held Pony and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran out the front door. Pony felt disturbed, yet very content with that kiss. Too content. Wierd. Luckily, an event like would not happen again, but a side of Pony was slightly unhappy with that fact.

"I'm just, gonna ignore that," Pony thought, ignoring that strange conscious in his mind that was telling him that he enjoyed the 'kiss'.

Pretending as if nothing ever happened during those fifteen minutes, he picked up his book for the third or fourth time that day.

Whatever Two-Bit drank, he needs to lay off of it.

--

Yes, I know, I'm wierd, and I'm not much of a greaser-lang-typer XP Well, I hope you enjoyed the odd-ness AU side of slash. 


End file.
